<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If There's A Will There's A Way by KnightWriter_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727525">If There's A Will There's A Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0'>KnightWriter_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Teacher Amanda, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, dont worry yes of course hes of age, elijah is a horny bitch, hes getting his PhD, student Elijah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah wondered if there was a special place in hell just for him as he jacked himself off once again to thoughts of his infamous teacher Miss. Stern. He had her seminar in the next hour and his thoughts all morning had been nothing, but filled of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski/Human Amanda Stern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously feel like there should be more Amanda/Elijah cause damn if their interesting relationship no less for Elijah to create a motherfucking AI in her image is.....huh. Lmao this is smut heavy with a bare bones plot. Still I hope you all enjoy.</p>
<p>PS. I am working on pt 3 just slow cause I wrote these first two on the damn fly XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah wondered if there was a special place in hell just for him as he jacked himself off once again to thoughts of his infamous teacher Miss. Stern. He had her seminar in the next hour and his thoughts all morning had been nothing, but filled of her. </p>
<p>Her bent over her desk as she praised him fucking her silly. Her full lips and warm mouth on his cock, licking, teasing, kissing, and taking him whole. Her eyes looking down on him as she let out a breathy moan as he ate her pussy out. Finally his favorite, his cock in between her beautiful breasts. </p>
<p>Elijah's hips bounced off his bed into his hand, his imagination going wild at how soft her breasts would be in his hands holding them firm around his cock. Her hands over his as he moved his hips sloppily all against her chest. The tip of his cock being massaged between her breast teasing him in his release before thrusting into them. He imagined her mouth and tongue licking and teasing the tip of his cock with every thrust. </p>
<p>Her soft voice cooing at him, at how lovely his cock looked dripping with pre all over her chest and lips. Elijah's cock twitched hard, his balls tightened as he pumped himself faster. Her name on his lips.</p>
<p>"Fu-... Amanda!" His voice cracked as he used his other hand to cover his mouth in his scream. His toes curling as he spilled all over his hand, the only thing his mind could see was how his cum spilled all over her dark skin, on her chest and a little bit onto her face. He moved his hand up to his hair pulling it at the scalp making him moan and arch up and off the bed ever more. </p>
<p>He cupped his balls and let go of his hair in his aftershocks, shaking a bit from the overstimulation. He laid there for a while to catch his breath and organize his thoughts, preparing himself to go to her class. </p>
<p>He nearly panicked checking the time realizing he was going to be late. He was never late, he was always early. Always one of the first students in her class. </p>
<p>He cleaned himself off extra well and got his stuff dashing across the campus to her room. He was fifteen minutes late, even then he knew Amanda would notice. He could feel her eyes on him as he walked through the door promptly sitting in the back row. </p>
<p>The class went on as usual, but his mind kept straying to the dirty thoughts he had weren't helping him at all, only making him hard in his pants. He made a mental note to stop jacking off before he was due to begin her class. Her voice was not helping in the slightest either as she spoke about her lesson. Elijah swore to himself, her voice was turning to his kink. She could read the dictionary and he swore he could still somehow get off it. </p>
<p>He could still feel her eyes on him occasionally, shivers went down his spine each time he caught her looking right at him. The class felt like forever till it was over. The other students leaving. Elijah despite everything he meant to do, still stayed behind as one of the last people out of his seat and out the door. </p>
<p>Amanda called out to him before he could leave. His blood going cold. He turned around to face her slowly. He couldn't stop himself from admiring her so up close. Her makeup perfect, her hair done up in a messy bun of her braids that managed to make her look still well put together. Her professional yet almost casual outfit of her pencil skirt and royal purple blouse leaving little to his imagination. Eliajh cleared his throat trying his best to stay focused.</p>
<p>"You were late Mr. Kamski. Quite unusual. You're usually early." </p>
<p>Her voice like her namesake was stern, but Elijah could hear it laced with something else. Her intense stare at him making him blush like always. He just as much tried his best to keep himself composed. </p>
<p>"I simply lost track of time. My thesis has been very time consuming. It was completely my fault Miss. Stern. I assure you it won't happen again."</p>
<p>He swore to himself at his lousy excuse. Amanda's dark eyes watching him closely and her lips pursed slightly before she licked them. Her pink tongue even just showing for a second against her dark lips, oh how it was doing things to him. He could already himself grow harder in his pants. </p>
<p>He was still on the spot in front of the door, yet it felt like she was staring down at him, his stomach twisting and his breath hitching. How he resisted the urge to just fall to his knees in front of her and servicing her anyway she wanted him. He gulped as she spoke in a low soft voice.</p>
<p>"All is well Mr. Kamski. I don't want my star student falling behind." She surprised him as she gave him the smallest of smiles. </p>
<p>Elijah just about melted right then and there. A smile all for him. </p>
<p>"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." Elijah said quickly, as he gathered his stuff rushing out the door.</p>
<p>The tent in his pants making it hard and awkward to make it back to his dorm. She was going to be the end of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had kept his promise being early like aways, Amanda could feel his eyes on her as always too. Not that it wasn't normal, but students usually didn't pay attention, either vigorously taking notes, or at worst falling asleep entirely in her class. A few of them still somehow actually passing her class. She worried for those people, half amazed and scared that they were even able to despite the circumstances.</p><p>She could feel Elijah's steely blue gaze follow her, she knew it was highly inappropriate letting him stare. Still a taboo thrill of him watching her was just too good to pass. How many times had she already inappropriately imagined her student fucking her against the wall of her office or desk. Her desire to feel his heavy cock in her hands and or mouth. </p><p>She ached to have all of him. She could feel a familiar heat pierce through her. Her cheeks a little flush, her step a little heavy with each step she walked, ready, needing to be fuck. </p><p>She prided herself in keeping her voice steady as always as she spoke about her lesson, desperate to keep it in the forefront of her mind. </p><p>She reminded her students of their deadlines and their homework for the next week. Elijah just as much as he was first to her class was last. He gathered his stuff slowly as she organized her things for the next batch of students.</p><p>"Miss. Stern?" Amanda almost jumped in surprise, Elijah's smooth voice calling to her. </p><p>A pool of warmth settling in her having him so close to her again. He was like the forbidden fruit before and oh how she wanted to bite, she bit her lip before composing herself and turning to him. </p><p>"Yes Mr. Kamski?"</p><p>He pushed forward a small box with a pretty pink bow. She raised her brow at it. A little voice in her mind telling her this wasn't allowed. She pushed it down hearing whatever Elijah had to say.</p><p>"I know this is inappropriate, but I guess this is just my other way of apologizing for the time I was late. You don't have to open it, it's nothing much anyways. Sorry ma'am. I hope yo...uh have a nice day." </p><p>She could see the bright blush rise from his neck go to his cheeks and ears. His cute stutter getting to her. She wondered how else she could make him a stuttering mess as he was now. A few idea's already filtering in her mind. </p><p>She surprised herself when she put a gente hand on Elijah's forearm as he turned to leave and taking the box in his hands. She watched him closely as he blinked a few times swallowing hard at her touch. Her hand slipping down from his forearm to his own hands. So much bigger and a little softer than hers surprisingly. </p><p>She gently traced the lines on his hands with her thumb. A soft groan came out of his lips. The sound of it going straight to her cunt. He pulled away suddenly, like if she had burned him. She held tightly to the box, her heart pounding and her body thrumming with want now that she knew what his hands felt like. </p><p>Shit. She was definitely cross some sort of line, she couldn't deny how much she wanted him and only him. She could see and hear how much she seemed to affect him already. </p><p>He stuttered out a quick and awkward. "Good day." Like his mind and body were working on different shifts. Amanda stood stunned in the middle of her classroom. </p><p>She shook her head trying to forget the moment, but the box still in her hands made her awfully curious. She knew she shouldn't have opened it, like Pandora's Box. She opened it anyways.</p><p>Inside was a beautiful iridescent shard necklace.</p><p>It was stunning, something she knew was priceless at least to her and her annual salary. She closed the box putting it in her bag. She was unsure of what to make of it, Amanda felt a war in her mind as she tried to reason with herself on what to do. She almost lost track of time thinking about it as her next class came in.</p><p>□□□□□</p><p>Elijah was just about a nervous wreck getting to her class again. His mind was going crazy knowing her touch even if it was for just a moment. He could see the surprise on her face as she reached out to him, the dark blush on her cheeks as he pulled away. He committed it all to memory.</p><p>His mind fueled with even more thoughts and ideas. Knowing how she blushed, how she bit her lip, or how her brow pinched in thought, knowing how her hands were strong and gentle too somehow as she handled him.</p><p>He tried not to get his hopes up if she opened the box much less even wear it. He kept his head down entering the room going straight to his usual seat. He took a shaky breath as he glanced up seeing her eyes on him. His jaw dropped a little seeing the damn necklace he gave her around her neck. </p><p>Elijah felt like he wanted to sink in his seat and jump for joy all at once. The only other thing breaking his smooth composer was his leg bouncing. He stopped himself short as he practically squirmed in his seat. Needless to say getting through the class again was a slog, the iridescent necklace accenting her skin and pulling his eyes to her chest, it was making him hard in his pants again.</p><p>He moved his hips in his seat practically squirming again. His balls rubbing against the rough fabric of his pants and seat with Amanda right in front of him. It was a disaster waiting to happen. </p><p>Waiting for class to end and putting himself on edge even with the other students around him and Amanda clearly keeping an eye on him. The end couldn't come any sooner as everyone started getting up to leave. Elijah sighed in relief watching the others filing out. Amanda slowly walking up to him. </p><p>"Stay." She simply commanded.</p><p>Elijah sat still, his breaths steady as the last student walked out with sleep in their eyes. Elijah rolled his eyes at them till Amanda suddenly closed in on him. Her hand tilting his face towards hers by his chin. He made a soft noise just by her touch. </p><p>Elijah practically purred as he leaned into her touch as her hand caressed his cheek. Her thumb running across his cheekbone. His breath hitched as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. </p><p>"Your gift. Highly inappropriate of you Mr. Kamski." She said.</p><p>Elijah took a good look at it as it was right in front of him complementing her skin and neckline beautifully. </p><p>"Yet you still put it on." Elijah said slowly. "Why?"</p><p>He knew it was probably stupid to ask, but he need to hear it. He needed to know.</p><p>Elijah was surprised to say the least when he felt her other hand push him firmly against his seat and the other caressing his cheek make its way down his neck and chest, stopping where his heart beat furiously against his chest. He let out a soft groan, her hands keeping him in place. </p><p>Her face so close to his, he could just about kiss her. "I want you. I know how you stare at me, I feel your eyes watch me as I give my lessons. This necklace wasn't just for an apology was it, Elijah?" </p><p>He whimpered and shook his head. "N-no. Ma-ma'am." </p><p>Elijah was breath taken at the curious tilt of her head and smirk on her lips. He gasped as she sat on his lap, her body so warm against his. She freely let herself get comfortable on him, clearly brushing his hard cock. Elijah shuttered, biting his lip feeling the slightest friction from her.</p><p>"Tell me then." She whispered into his ear. She echoed in his ear. "Why?"</p><p>Elijah had his hands locked on his armrests, almost afraid if he touched her the illusion and or dream would break and he would wake up in his dorm. He breathed hard resisting the urge to grind against her in abandon. </p><p>"I dream of you, cum hard at the thought of you. Please, Amanda. Anything. I'll do anything for you." He cried. </p><p>He hardly realized he said her name till he felt her thumb on his lips. </p><p>"Say it again. My name, Elijah. Say it." She gently rocked against him even through all the clothes, he knew she was wet. </p><p>"Amanda." He moaned as he grinded himself against her. His hands finally holding her lean body close to him, pressing them further together. </p><p>He whined when she suddenly got up, his body desperate for more. He tried to follow her only to be pushed firmly down again. Her eyes darker than ever, a deep blush on her cheeks, and her hips swaying slightly taunting him. He could see the way her thighs clenched even under the skirt. </p><p>She brought his attention back to her tilting his head up again. </p><p>"Soon. Not here. Definitively not here." She huffed, her voice low and needy with want.</p><p>Elijah nodded, completely understanding. Even if he wanted her so bad. Eat her out in the middle of her class. Fuck. As he palmed himself, he swore softly. It was bad enough already.</p><p>"What do we do?" Elijah asked his mind a bit slow at the moment to know what to do. </p><p>Amanda looked to him and where his hand was she seemed almost distracted by his moments as she gripped the seat behind her pressing herself against it. A soft sigh formed from her lips. </p><p>"We find a safe place. More or less. Hotel or a city district to meet in."</p><p>Elijah nodded already knowing the perfect place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay the finally. I got this done a week or two ago I was just slacking off editing lmao. Hope you all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanctuary.</p><p>The name of the biggest club in Detroit. Anything and everything happened there. There were rooms for just about anything and not just the club area. At least it was the main place. It was a perfect meeting place for them to get together. </p><p>It also helped that Elijah knew the owners. The Jericrew as they liked to call themselves. Compromised of one of his dad's old friend's son and his rather large group of friends who helped him run the place. Elijah had owed Markus after he introduced him to his now boyfriend Connor. They had hit it off wonderfully and the rest had been history. </p><p>He was happy for them, so when Elijah asked Markus he wanted a special room for himself and a plus one, Markus gave him a look. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Come on, Markus. You know I don't ask twice and you do owe me."</p><p>Markus scoffed the unconvinced look on his face turning into a knowing smile. </p><p>"Whoever they are to you to ask this, they better be special. Just be safe okay." Markus put on a sincere smile, lifting his hand for Elijah to shake. </p><p>He shook it, holding onto Markus' hand tightly. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me. I won't give all the details yet, but they're special to me."</p><p>Markus nodded before they shared their goodbyes. </p><p>□□□□□□</p><p>Elijah's body thrummed with excitement for what was to come. He left a note stuck under his chair. He had left it there before leaving Amanda's class, of course being the last one out. </p><p>A quick note giving Sanctuary's address and the time and day to meet him. He felt the familiar pool of warmth spread through him as he thought about it. He knew what he was doing. It was wrong at least by society's standards of their relationship. As she was still his teacher and he the student, but they both wanted it. So how wrong could it be if both parties consented, happily so.</p><p>Elijah dressed his best and cleaned himself head to toe. His mind turned from excitement to worry. He shook it off reasoning with himself he already passed the point of no return earlier in the week. Hell Amanda did too as she sat on his lap and spoke to him with desire dripping from her voice. </p><p>He had gotten to the club early to make sure everything was in order. Elijah greeted Markus and his friends, in the private room overlooking just about the entire club (it was quite the view). All of them happy to see him and of course curious about his plus one. Elijah dodged their questions thankfully they took the hint, especially with some soft reprimands from Markus himself. Elijah silently thanked his friend for that one and Connor too as he redirected the conversation elsewhere. </p><p>Seriously those two were made for each other. Elijah chuckled and smiled. He looked to the entrance for what seemed like the hundredth time. </p><p>Time seemed to stop as he saw her finally. His eyes locked on her familiar form and proud stance. A soft grumble of a purr came up his throat only to stop short as he excused himself. The others whistling and cheering for him. Elijah blushed hard as he rushed out the door, hearing Markus' voice once more tell him to be safe. </p><p>Elijah rushed to the room he was offered for the night. His hands practically shaking as he opened the door with the key card. The room was thankfully empty at the moment. He made sure, twice, that everything was where it needed to be. He heard the beep of a key card opening the door. Elijah perked up. </p><p>He nearly dropped the glasses of wine he picked up seeing how stunning Amanda looked. He felt his voice caught in his throat for a second as his blood went down.</p><p>"Y-you look stunning." He stuttered. </p><p>Elijah felt frozen on the spot as Amanda walked towards him, her green silk dress hugging her every curve and accentuated the sway of her hips towards him. She had the necklace that he gave her around her neck, Elijah didn't know what to keep his eyes on. She was absolutely stunning.</p><p>She took her own cup gently from his hand, another small smile on her lips. </p><p>"You do too." She said, her free hand running down his chest and dark blue dress shirt. </p><p>Elijah blushed at her comment, nodding in thanks. In truth he felt underdressed now compared to her, but he guessed it didn't matter much considering what they had planned to do soon. He smiled widely at her taking in her beauty, committing it to memory just in case. His heart panged for a second, but he pushed that feeling and thoughts down. </p><p>Amanda hummed as the wine touched her lips. The noise going straight to Elijah's cock. He in contrast took a big gulp of his own glass. </p><p>"We're safe here." Elijah reassured. "I have a good friend who allowed us to stay here for the night. If! If you want to stay that is." </p><p>Amanda smiled, a nice beautiful smile that had Elijah swooning. </p><p>"I would love that." She said, her voice low as she pressed herself impossibly close to him. </p><p>Elijah set his cup down as she did, too distracted to even drink another drop of it. He moaned softly as he could feel every inch of her against him. Despite Amanda being a good head or so shorter than him, even with her heels. He still felt small against her. Her strong presence, always so encompassing. He hardly realized she dropped to her knees in front of him. </p><p>Elijah let out a soft gasp seeing her dark eyes start up at him, feeling her face and lips tease his half hard cock in his pants. It had Elijah's mind swimming, a sharp pulse of desire running through him. Her hands trailing up his legs and thighs, Elijah leaned against the wall almost whimpering at Amanda before him even as she was on her knees. </p><p>She licked a long strip of him as his cock clearly strained against pants. Elijah's cock responding in kind, twitching and pulsing uncomfortably almost in the tight space. Amanda smirked as she did it again. </p><p>"So ready for me aren't you Elijah? How many times have you thought of this?" Her hands on his thighs moving further up teasing the hem of his pants. </p><p>Elijah panted above her, barely able to answer her till he cleared his throat. </p><p>"Too many. Too many times. Fuck." </p><p>Amanda moved her one hand to cup his balls through the layers of fabric. She hummed pleased to feel how big they were even through the layers. She shifted as she unbuttoned Elijah pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. She smirked as his cock slipped free from its confines. Elijah hissed at the cool air hitting him. He yelped and unconsciously spread his legs as Amanda held him and kissed the tip of his cock. Pre all over her lips, she hummed. Licking it off then sucking the tip experimentally, Elijah's eyes widened in surprise. His jaw dropping in a loud moan as she took him whole into her warm mouth in an instant.</p><p>His hand flying into Amanda's hair. Elijah wasn't sure how he didnt cum in that instant, but he held on even as she cupped his balls again. Squeezing them gently as she pulled back and slowly took him again completely into her mouth. He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Elijah hoped it all wasn't just a dream. </p><p>The sounds and feel of her mouth going all the way down on him slowly brought Elijah to edge. His hand pulling at her hair, moaning at the way her mouth, tongue, and throat had him see stars. He pulled her away as soon as he felt close. </p><p>Amanda let go with a rough whimper, Elijah noticed her hand up her dress. His twitching knowing she was turned on just as much as he was. She looked up to him expectantly kissing and licking his cock all over. </p><p>"Please." Elijah swallowed hard, trying to gather his thoughts. "Strip. I want to see all of you."</p><p>Amanda looked at him with heavy eyes, nodding slightly. </p><p>"So do I." Amanda purred. </p><p>She slipped the dress' thin straps off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground as she got up. Even taking off the necklace with extra care. Elijah in kind took off his own clothes. He almost cursed how easy it was for her to be so exposed in front of him. He jumped slightly as he finally took his shirt off feeling her hand on his cock. Elijah moaned feeling her thumb tease the tip still wet with her saliva and his pre. </p><p>He groaned roughly. "On the bed, on your back please. I-I want to try something."</p><p>Amanda tilted her head for a moment, smirking as she pulled him to the bed with her. Amanda did as he ordered, but it didn't feel like Elijah was in complete control of the situation. They felt like a weird middle ground of course still getting to know one another. </p><p>As she sat on the bed she pulled his hands with hers and onto her breasts. Elijah could have laughed at how much he desired to have them in his hands like so. How soft they were, her nipples hard against his palm. She groaned softly at his heavy touch.</p><p>"I want to feel my cock between your breasts please. Cum all over your face and chest." </p><p>He felt Amanda shutter as she laid down pulling him with her. He groaned feeling her hands on his ass grabbing a good handful of him. </p><p>"Do it. Mark me as yours, Elijah." Amanda sighed. </p><p>His dreams didn't…couldn't do any justice as he moved between her breasts. They were perfect as his hands pressed her breast around him in a warm heat. Elijah moaned and cursed under his breath, completely lost to the moment. Amanda smirked up at him as she could feel his thrusts grow more and more sloppy.</p><p>His thumbs teased her nipples as he continued his thrusting. He pressed her breasts together around his cock leaving room for little else. Elijah groaned as he felt his balls tighten close to the edge. Amanda cooed and praised him from below. </p><p>He gasped as his mind went blank, moaning loudly with Amanda's name on his tongue spilling all over her breasts, neck, and face a bit. </p><p>Elijah was shaking by the end of it, blown away at being able to realize one of dreams had come true. Elijah ran a hand through his hair as he came down and moved off of Amanda. He walked on shaky legs to get a towel and dampened it just enough. As he came back, the sight before him stopped him seeing her fingers deep in her cunt, hips moving like she was close to release. </p><p>He stopped her sadly enough with a soft touch of her thigh. She growled slightly annoyed as she stopped and looked at him, a look that sent shivers down his spine. Passing her the towel she cleaned herself off, but not without her orders.</p><p>"Kneel." She demanded.</p><p>Elijah followed kneeling before her, his face nuzzling her thigh and his hand kneading the other one. Her hand wrapped into his hair pulling him to her cunt, wet and pulsing for a simple touch. </p><p>Elijah licked her opening, his fingers spreading her open as he dove in as deep as he could. He took his time, licking her folds and clit. Amanda's moans as he ate her out were just too good as he could feel himself get hard again. </p><p>Elijah entered his finger into her opening, he groaned softly against her. Amanda moved her hips against him, her hand on her breasts pinching her nipple and the other pulling at his hair. Her back lifting off the bed. </p><p>Elijah moved his hands faster curling them with each stroke and his tongue still on her, tasting her. Amanda pulled at his hair again making him moan against her. Her hips arching onto his face and fingers. His name on her lips.</p><p>Amanda came with a shout, Elijah pulled away as she came all over his fingers and tongue. His cock hard and ready again all for her. Elijah kissed her thigh taking the damp cloth for himself, cleaning himself off. </p><p>He made a soft sound of surprise feeling her lips against him as she promptly pulled him down. Another feeling of pride filling him knowing how Amanda's lips were against his tasting herself against his tongue. Elijah savored how her lips felt against his, he had avoided it fearing that he would fall even more for her if he did. There was no stopping it as he pulled away kissing her gently on the lips and working his way down kissing her jaw and neck. His teeth grazing her skin. </p><p>Amanda's hand twisted into his hair pulling at it as he bit and sucked at her skin. Slowly finding all the sensitive spots he could on her. Elijah faltered as he felt her hand on his cock again, biting his lip in surprise. He moaned as she pumped him in her hand, while her other hand ran down his chest. Her nails slightly dragging against his skin.</p><p>"On your back." She ordered.</p><p>Elijah happily obliged. It was one thing having her beneath him another to have her above him. His cock twitching, held still by her hand back on him. She lined them up, Elijah let out a groan as she sunk down onto him. Her smile as she moaned infectious. Elijah moved his hands back onto her. He couldn't get enough of how beautiful she was, sinking fully into Amanda it still almost felt like a dream. It wasn't for how she moved or how she leaned over to kiss him as she moved her hips, Elijah could have fooled himself. </p><p>Amanda's warm and wet cunt holding onto his cock had Elijah shaking, his hips meeting every one of her thrusts. Amanda moaned loudly, shaking as he hit the spot within her, he could feel it. He thrusted his hips into it, Elijah groaned at how Amanda squeezed around him every time he did. </p><p>Elijah almost came as he felt Amanda's teeth on his neck biting down and sucking at the spot between his neck and shoulder leaving her mark on him. </p><p>"Come in me, Elijah. So close I can feel it." Amanda moaned. </p><p>Grinding down on his hips, leaving little room for him to move. Elijah tried his best still rocking against her. Her cunt holding him tightly. Elijah came with a shout, his mind going blank again as his body shook coming deep in Amanda. She just barely moved her hips, bearing down on him as she came too. Elijah could feel the way her walls shuddered around him, milking every last drop of him as they came together.</p><p>They laid together in a heap both too tired to even get up. </p><p>□□□□</p><p>Waking up with Amanda in his arms felt surreal. His body sore, but an underlying feeling of satisfaction filled him. He watched Amanda's chest rise and fall gently. Entranced by how adorable she looked as she slept. Elijah ran his hand through her hair admiring the braids and iridescent blue highlights running throughout them. </p><p>He turned in surprise at hearing his phone ping softly, he grabbed his phone in the meantime checking the time. Still early, but not early enough for Markus always the early bird, it was funny compared to his boyfriend who could sleep the entire day.</p><p>'Enjoy your night?' Markus asked.</p><p>Elijah chuckled quietly.</p><p>'More than that honestly.'</p><p>Elijah left it to that. Thinking back on the night before he had hoped they could continue their thing...whatever it was. If it was only for one night either way, Elijah would take it all the same. Even if a part of him dreaded it. </p><p>Eventually Amanda woke up, kissing his shoulder gently. Elijah smiled with his heart pounding. He was joyful Amanda still wanted him. They took their time talking about the other night. Amanda of course enjoyed it greatly. Elijah couldn't help, but kiss her in joy. </p><p>Her smile back at him was mischievous as she pulled away. Amanda wrapped her legs around him going for another round. Their breaths mingling together as did their moans. The both of them holding onto each other like it was all that mattered as they came together again. </p><p>□□□□</p><p>It was finals and the end of term. He would be finally getting his PhD in his field, Elijah could hardly believe it,  he was so excited. The secret relationship between him and Amanda, going strong as ever. Connor and Markus keeping their secret. They were iffy about it at first of course, but seeing Elijah as happy as he was around her seemed worth it. </p><p>Amanda looked at him brightly as he walked into the room. Slowly watching the other students pile in, he saw their stares at Amanda, some even dropping their jaws at her where her hand laid. </p><p>A significant bump underneath it, she rubbed it slightly with a tender loving hand. Elijah had seen her doing it more and more over the last few months. He smirked, knowing the child she carried was his, she was five months along and only getting bigger. </p><p>He heard his fellow, soon to be former classmates, whispering wondering who the father was if she didn't have a ring on her finger. Elijah paid it no mind, already having a plan for that in his mind. Just a few more days and he finally could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>